Instincts et sentiments
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Yaoi Mao/Kyo: Kyo mangeur d'homme vit que par instincts et quand il choisit sa nouvelle proie il ne pensait pas que cela prndrait une tournure inhabituelle et que cette rencontre aller changer quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre...


Kikou c'est encore moi !!! Sochi est une vraie sangsues on ne la déloge pas facilement XD

Voilà une nouvelle OS un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue au départ m'enfin XD c'est à croire que je peux pas faire plus court LOL

couple Mao/Kyo on se refait vraiment pas mais vraiment pas XD

Et puis ils sont trop mignon tout les deux =333

Attention TRES spéciale !!

résulmé : Kyo mangeur d'homme vit que par instincts et quand il choisit sa nouvelle proie il ne pensait pas que cela prndrait une tournure inhabituelle et que cette rencontre aller changer quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre...

Pas terrible comme résumé enfin aller lire ^^

peut-être que je rajouterais quelque chose à la fin main on verra (comme un lemon)

sur ce j'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture !!!

* * *

En cette belle fin de journée d'août dans une petite ville de la région de Miyagi, un couple marchait dans la rue.

-Tu as entendut à la télé, tous ces cadavres qui ont été retrouver dans la région, au moins quatre ! A ce qu'il paraît ça serait une bête qui mangerait ces gens, ne laissant pas grand chose sur les os. Mais ce qu'il y a d'étrange c'est que c'est toujours des jeunes hommes ayant une vingtaine d'années, fit l'homme.

-Aaaah arrête chéri tu me fait peur.

-Qui plus est il paraît qu'elle se raprocherais d'ici.

-Ah ne dit pas ce genre de chose j'ai vraiment peur maintenant.

-T'inquiète pas je suis la pour te protégé, fit-il en lui tenant la main.

-Merci t'es vraiment courageux mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

Un peu plus loin, sur un toit se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs long d'un côté, des yeux jaunes entourés de noir et de longues ongles noires. Il était habillé tout de noir allongé sur le toit à prendre le soleil.

-Aaaah j'ai envie de chair fraiche....ça fait longtemps et j'en ai marre de manger n'importe quelle viande que j'arrive à trouver tss.

Il se redressa un peu.

-M'enfin comme papa disait « t'es p'tete un mangeur d'homme mais t'es humain toi aussi donc abuse pas ». C'est ça être fils d'une bête mangeur d'homme et d'une humaine...c'est étrange..c'est affreux je parle tout seul ça doit vraiment être que j'ai faim bon trouvont une proie.

Il se pencha alors et regarda les gens passer dans la rue.

-Alors toujours bien la choisir pas de vieux ni de top jeune je mange pas de ça moi berk !

Il passa un moment à regarder sans trouver, quand soudain il fut comme attirer par une personne, un jeune homme blond, qui était seul et ne semblait pas avoir le moral.

-Oooooh...ça sera lui ! Vite suivont le !

Il prit donc le sac qu'il avait à côté de lui et alors qu'il grimper de toit en toit pour le suivre.

-Maintenant important comme me la apprit mon père toujours trouvait un moyen de s'en rapproché assez pour le mettre en confiance et après on passe à l'action hahaha ! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche il m'a l'air délicieux !

Il finit par s'arrêter en face d'une maison avec plusieur appartement où le jeune homme s'arrêta pour parler avec une personne.

-Alors Mao vous n'avez toujours pas trouver un nouveau colloc ?

-Non...malheureusement non...

-Ecoutez, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour en trouver un sinon il faudra que vous vous trouviez un nouvel appartement, je suis en train de perdre de l'argent là.

-Je sais monsieur excusez moi...je...je doit rentré...

Notre brun regardait tout ça d'un drôle d'oeil.

-Et ben ça à l'air d'être la merde pour lui vu la tête qui tire, c'est pire que je ne pensais heureusement que moi je me mêle pas aux gens.....attendez...attendez mais ça pourrais bien arranger mes affaires ça...je vais me présenter comme collocataire ! Hahaha parfait ! Et dans deux, trois jours j'passerais à table !!

Il se mit alors à rigoler tout seul puis sortit quelque chose de ses poches.

-Pour une fois que tout cette paperasse qu'à fait ma mère pour moi va être utile, carte d'identité et sous tss moi j'pref dormir à la belle étoile...en parlant de ma mère je me demande si elle est toujours vivante enfin bref. Aller c'est partit !

Il mit des lentilles noires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire...

Et sauta alors de l'immeuble sur lequel il se trouvait.

-Hop putain je suis un vrai pro, j'pourrais être cascadeur ! Bon assez baragouiné mon futur diner m'attend !

Il rentra à son tour dans le bâtiment et chercha l'appartement du jeune homme blond et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvait il frapa à la porte. Lorsque le propriétaire lui ouvrit et le regarda, il sentit son coeur battre plus fort et ses joues chauffées mais très vite il reprit.

-Euh bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

-Salut je viens par ce que je suis bien interressais par votre annonce de collocation, je cherche quelque chose assez rapidement.

-Je...bien je...je vais déjà vous.. vous présentez l'appart.

-Ok ça me convient.

Il rentra alors et fit le tour du propriétaire.

-Ooooooh super le lit ! Oooooh génial le balcon !! fit le brun en regardant partout.

C'était quelqu'un de très curieux et le blond le regardait surprit mais content que ça lui plaise.

-Alors ça vous plait ?

-Ouai !

-Euh...vous êtes sur de le prendre ?

-Oui sinon je serais pas là.

-Oui...euh quand ?

-Le plus tôt.

-Je entendut je vais prévenir mon proprio vous..vous me suivez ?

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'appartement du dit propriétaire, celui-ci fut soulager de voir que quelqu'un était interressais et rapidement ils firent les papiers. Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils finirent par le quitter.

-Vous savez vous me sauvez la vie là, soupira le blond.

-Hein ?

-Normalement si j'avais pas de colloc j'aurais été à la rue en plus il est chiant lui il comprend pas quand les gens ont des problèmes il pense qu'à son fric et moi j'ai pas assez pour payer les deux loyer...excusez moi vous devez un peu vous en foutre...

'il a totalement compris' pensa le brun.

-Ben j'espère que vous arriverez à me supporter....mon ancien colloc qui était sencès être un ami n'avais pas l'air de m'apprécier...voilà je recommence pardon...

-Commence déjà par m'appelé par mon prénom.

-D'accord euh Kyo, et ben je j'espère que tout ce passera bien pour ton emmenagement la semaine prochaine...

'et merde le seul problème la c'est qu'il faut encore attendre rhaaa mais plus je le regarde et plus il me donne envie' pensa le dénomé.

-Vous..tu as un endroit où dormir ?

-Ouai à la belle étoile, j'adore !

-Qu..quoi mais mais c'est dangereux !

'Il m'a bien regarder c'est plutôt moi qui serait dangeureux'

-Mais non.

-Si reste ici ! je..tu peux resté ici y'a de la place tu sais...

Kyo le regarda étrangement mais c'était vraiment un coup de chance.

-Bon si tu insiste. 'je suis pas contre un lit'

-Tant mieux, souria le blond.

'Euh c'est à moi qu'il sourit comme ça ? J'lui fait pas peur ? Hum'

-Tu peux poser tes affaires dans ta chambre mais...t'en à pas beaucoup ?

-Nan faut toujours voyagé léger.

-Mais la c'est p'tete un peu trop léger non ?

-Faut pas t'en faire pour moi 'attend qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Il s'en fait pour moi ?'

-Je vais préparer le repas si tu veux j'espère que t'aimeras je suis pas doué, avoua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave Mao t'occupe.

-D'accord, souria le désigné. Fait comme chez toi en attendant.

Kyo s'allongea sur son lit.

-Armf putain c'est moeulleux trop bien ! Manger...il veux me tuer à me rappelé que j'ai faim et puis pourquoi qu'avec lui ça me semble plus étrange, les autres avait quand même eut peur de moi et à la fin c'est plutôt pour me semer qu'il sont tomber dans mon piège mais avec lui ça risque d'être plus dur rhaa. C'est de la faute de mon père si j'aime la chaire pourtant ma mère a bien essayer de me faire manger la nourriture normal mais c'est pas le top non plus sauf les desserts !! « faut pas que t'oublis tes racines » il me disait.

Et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormis. Quelques minutes plus tard Mao viens le chercher.

-Kyo c'est prêt tu peux venir...

-Hein ? Fit le désigné les yeux à moitiés ouverts.

-Oh pardon je t'ai réveillé, t'es fatigué ?

-Hein non je me suis fait avoir par le lit il est trop confortable ! Reprit-il en sautant du lit.

Une fois à table alors que son vis à vis mangé de bon coeur, Kyo lui avait le regard qui passé de son assiette au blond. 'aaaaaaaaah que c'est dur de résisté j'ai envie de me jetter sur lui et encore plus quand il me regarde comme ça aaaaah'

-T'aimes pas ?

-Euh non non c'est pas ça...je songais.

-Ah quoi ?

-Rien rien.

'J'pensais à toi, mon Dieu que c'est cruel là mais avec le monde à côté ça le fait pas, ça me prend au coeur en plus rhaaa bon faut que je mange j'vais pas faire la diete non plus'.

Et sur ce il goûta et c'était plutôt pas mal donc il put tout manger et c'est super content qu'il acceuillis le dessert ça fesait longtemps qu'il en avait pas manger, quand il errait c'était toujours des fruits qu'il prenait mais là.

-Ca t'as plut ? Demanda Mao.

-Ouai surtout le dessert !

-Alors t'en mieux même si c'est pas moi qui est fait les yaourts et la glace, plaisanta le blond.

Une fois qu'il eut finit Kyo partit dans le salon alors que son 'colloc' fesait la vaisselle.

''Hum comment il a fait mon père hein pour pas avoir envie de manger maman c'est bien une humaine. Bon ok je sais pas pourquoi je suis né mais mon père disait toujours...il en disait des trucs mon père « je sais que pour l'instant tu comprend pas mes choix mais un jour tu trouveras une personne qui serait spécial à tes yeux même si tu t'en rend pas compte tout de suite tu veras que quelque chose en elle te plait et la tu comprendra pourquoi je vit avec ta mère et que pour elle je mange que rarement de la chaire ». Ouai ben j'ai toujours rien compris mais bon il est mort maintenant... j'aurais jamais la réponse tsss. ''

Mao arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

-Kyo...je voulais te demander un truc.

-Ouai vas-y.

-C'est étrange non tes dents elles sont vachements pointues...

-Ouai que du naturel, répondit-il fièrement

-T'as pas interêt à te mordre la langue.

-C'est vrai que ça fait mal.

-Dit euh tu veux regarder un truc spécial à la télé ?

-Non met ce que tu veux.

Il mit alors un film que Kyo regarda schotché il y avais de nombreuses scènes avec du sang et tout.

-C'est génial qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un film d'horreur, j'en regarde souvent.

-J'adore !! 'ça me fait un peu penser à moi'

-Dès fois quand j'vais me coucher j'arrive plus à dormir et à cause de ça je passe des nuits blanches les images du film me hantent héhé c'est un peu bête je sais d'avoir peur j'devrais pas regardé mais c'est comme ça.

-T'es bizard.

-Ouai faut croire c'est p'tete pour ça que j'ai pas d'ami...

Le brun le regarda alors étonné, il était passer du sourire à la peine en deux secondes. Mais au fil du film il retrouva sa bonne humeur, surtout lorsque Kyo s'exclamait.

-Aller butte la !! Qu'est-ce que t'attend !!

Mais il gardait au fond de lui une mauvaise impression qui se mélangait à cette chaleur qu'il avait en lui lorsqu'il regardait le brun. Vers minuits le films se termina.

-Youhouu ça c'était cool !

-J'vais me coucher moi...bonne nuit.

-Ok.

Kyo alla lui aussi dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Waaaah pourquoi on m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait des trucs aussi bien !

Mais il n'eut le temps que de se changer qu'il s'endormit directement.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il ouvrit un oeil, Kyo remarqua alors quelque chose.

-Berk arg purée j'essayais de bouffé mon oreillé là baaah à quoi j'ai pensé cette nuit moi, en tout cas moi j'mange pas d'ces trucs berk. Tout mouillé maintenant aaaah....bon on va se levé hein.

Il se leva alors et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en baillant.

-Putin que ça fait du bien de dormir dans un lit ! Oh salut t'es déjà levé.

-Oui, j't'ai fait le petit dejeuner enfin j'ai sortis un peu tout ce que j'avais j'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose de bon.

-Ah....merci...

Le brun s'installa alors à table surprit qu'il est prit le temps de faire ça pour lui.

-Dit Kyo tu viens d'où ?

-D'un petit village au nord de la région.

-Ah...je voulais te dire que moi je travail aujourd'hui donc je je sais pas ce que tu veux faire toi mais je rentre vers 17h et euh si t'as un problème t'as un téléphone ?

-Nan j'ai pas de portable, fit le brun en croquant une tartine.

-Ah c'était pour savoir...au cas où t'aurais eut un problème pour que tu puisse me joindre.

Kyo leva alors son regard vers lui et demanda.

-Dit moi Mao t'as pas peur de me laisser ici tout seul, non mais après tout tu sais rien de moi.

-Ben on va être colloc non ? Et puis on m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop gentil j'y peux rien et j't'aime bien...

-Ah...

'' là maintenant je sais plus si je doit prendre ça en bien ou pas, c'est quand même étrange mais si il m'aime bien autant en pofité non ? ''

A peine eut-il finit de manger que le blond débarrassa tout avant de prendre ses affaires pour sortir.

-Je..j'y vais à ce soir.

-Ok.

Le brun se retrouva seul dans l'appartement.

-Pff c'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais faire quelque chose...qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir bouffer moi à midi...j'sais pas me servir de tout ces machins qu'y a dans la cuisine moi...va encore falloir que je mange cru...oooh je sais ! J'vais faire un tour en ville et y'aura p'tete un chance pour que je pique un truc à bouffer ouai j'vais faire ça....avant j'vais fouiller un peu ici.

Le brun regarda un peu tout ce qui lui tombé sous les yeux, DVD, CD, livres, photos et même les vêtements.

-Ooooh...y'a des trucs que je sais même pas ce que sais...faudrait que je me remette à la page là....ouah elle me plait bien cette veste j'vais l'essayer.

Il se mit à essayer des tenues du blond qui lui plaisait bien, surtout du noir puis il s'installa sur le lit pour regardait des photos et papiers qu'il avait trouver.

-Putin même plus jeune il me donne l'eau à la bouche, ça me reprend au coeur là...et ben il souriait pas beaucoup...il est souvent seul sur les photos...oh....hahahaha il est recouvert de gâteau sur cette photo...ça me donne encore plus faim...oh tiens y'a un truc marquer derrière « la pire journée d'anniversaire de ma vie ». Arf merde mauvais souvenir....j'ai faim j'vais aller faire un tour.

Il rangea la photo dans sa poche et alla sur le balcon où il grimpa sur la rembarde.

-Bon cherchons un bonne odeur....par là !

Il sauta alors au sol avant de grimper sur les toits des maisons voisines en courant.

-Hum...ça sent plutôt bon...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche il se stoppa sur un toit terrasse et regarda dans la rue.

-C'est là ! Alors d'où elle viens ?

Il remarqua alors une boutique qui fesait traiteur donc l'odeur de nourriture venait de là mais il y avait quelque chose de meilleur, il se rapprocha alors en sautant sur un muré et là se fut le choc, une personne sortit du magasin pour aider une vieille femme.

-Naaaaan alors c'est lui qui active mes sens comme ça.

Un peu plus bas.

-Merci jeune homme c'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'aider.

-C'est normal, passez une bonne journée.

-Mao tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait.

-J'arrive patron.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la boutique Kyo sauta dans la rue.

-Putin j'ai p'tete trop bien choisis ma proie là ça me donne faim... vaux mieux que je traîne pas trop par ici...

Il décida de retourner à l'appartement, il ne voulais pas traîner dans les rues donc il reprit le même chemin.

-Bon j'vais aller me manger plein de desserts !!!

Il rentra par la fenêtre, descendant par le balcon de l'étage du dessus.

-Et hop ! des fois je me demande si y'a des gens qui me voient, ils vont finir par me prendre pour un voleur...enfin tant que je me fait pas prendre.

Le brun alla s'affaler dans le canapé devant la télé, tout un assortiment de desserts devant lui.

-Alors là c'est la belle vie ! Les desserts c'est ce qu'on a inventé de mieux ! Après la chaire évidement euh c'est pas inventé ça... vraiment il faut que je m'apprene à me taire mais qu'est-ce que je dit des trucs con des fois.

Quelques heures plus tard Mao se dirigeait vers chez lui quand soudain un de ses voisins l'interpella.

-Hep Mao y'a quelque chose de bizard chez toi.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ton colloc là il est taré, reprit-il en partant.

-Hein ? Il va pas bien lui qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par la...il le connait pas...

Soudain alors qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres de la porte d'entrée on l'appela.

-Ah tien Mao t'es déjà là.

Le désigné surprit regarda autours de lui mais il n'y avait personne, il leva alors ses yeux et put voir le brun pendu par les jambes sur la rembarde du balcon la tête pendante dans le vide.

-Kyo ?! Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fait c'est dangereux !

-Mais nan.

-Je..mais si tu tombais ?

-Arrête d'avoir peur pour moi rhaaa.

-S'il te plait...

-Ok ok je rentre rhaa.

En s'aidant de ses bras, Kyo remonta sur le balcon et rentra à l'interrieur. Le blond monta les marches aussi vite qu'il put et lorsqu'il rentra il s'approcha du brun en lui mettant les mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça, j'ai vraiment eut peur...

-Hein ?

-Mais oui, j'avais peur que tu te fasse mal voir pire...

Il remarqua alors quelque chose.

-Euh...qu'est-ce que....tu fait avec mes vêtements ?

-Ah...désolé je suis curieux donc...

-T'as fouillé ?

-Ouai...d'ailleur j'aime bien comment tu t'habilles, ils me vont bien hein ?

-Euh oui...je j'arrive pas à croire que...

-Oui je sais excuse moi c'est pas sympa de ma part.

-C'est pas grave...si tu aime je suis content et puis t'a rien fait de mal...

''pourquoi il prend tout du bon côté ? Pourquoi il s'inquiète pour moi...nan la je comprend pas...''

-Tiens je..j'ai trouvé cette photo...ça à pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir et je me demandais pourquoi tu la garder, fit le brun en lui tendant la photo qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Le blond la regarda alors en s'installant sur le canapé, le regard triste.

-C'était pour mon anniversaire y'a pas si longtemps...d'entrée de jeu ceux que j'avais invité sont venus pour me dire qu'ils voulaient plus me voir que j'était trop bizard et à la fin ils m'ont ballançaient le gâteau sur la tête...

-Putain ça c'est salo...ils ont gaché le dessert !

Mao le regarda et émit un petit rire.

-Oui surtout qu'il était au chocolat miam.

-Ooooh mais les deux ça devait être encore meilleur ''merde j'ai dit ça tout haut''.

Le blond le regarda étonné.

-Euh excuse moi.

-C'est...c'est rien....mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi je la garde c'est pour me rappelais que j'ai décidé de changer et de tout reprendre maintenant je suis moi et je me fout de ce que les gens pense et tant pis si j'ai pas d'amis...

-C'est une bonne vision des choses moi perso j'aime pas les gens....prend le pas pour toi hein.

-Bien sur...euh dit moi...c'est toi qu'a manger tout ça ? Demanda le blond en montrant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la petite table.

-Ouaiiii !

-Ben tu va me ranger et nettoyer tout ça.

-Rhooooo.

-Aller aller.

-D'accord j'vais le faire..., se résigna le brun 'avec ses yeux j'peux pas le refusé'.

Alors qu'il ranger, Mao lui demanda.

-T'as juste manger ça à midi ?

-Ben ouai je sais absolument pas cuisiner.

-C'est vrai ? Heureusement que moi oui alors.

-Hey !

-Même si je suis pas spécialement doué, plaisanta-t-il.

-Haha.

Une fois finit, Mao se mit au fourneaux alors que Kyo décida de prendre une douche.

-Ouaaaaah de l'eau chaude...ça fait du bien...

Lorsqu'il sortit quelques minutes plus tard il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.

-Ah tu as fi....ni.....

Il failli lâcher son plat en regardant la tenue du brun, juste une serviette.

-Oui, toi aussi je vois on est synchro.

Il fila se changer et s'installa à table, durant le repas il n'y eut aucun problème mais après.

-Maintenant tu va faire la vaisselle Kyo.

-Non veux pas.

-Si, reprit Mao en lui frotant la crâne. Moi je remplis les assiettes, toi tu les laves c'est un compromis.

-Bon ok ok ' t'façon j'aurais pas à faire ça longtemps'.

Il se mit alors au travail un peu beaucoup à contre coeur, et lorsque le blond s'approcha pour voir où il en était...

-T'avance ?

...il lui lança de l'eau dans la figure.

-Hey !

-Ben quoi si je doit faire la vaisselle autant que je m'amuse aussi haha.

-Tu va voir !

Mao prit alors la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans le frigo et la lui vida sur la tête.

-Maintenant on est quitte !

-C'est pas finit...c'est que t'as du cran dit moi, reprit le brun en remplissant un saladier d'eau.

Il se mit à le courser dans tout l'appartement mais Mao aussi s'arma et une grande bataile d'eau commença et après un gros quart d'heure ils finirent par s'étallé dans le canapé trempé comme une bonne partie du sol.

-Aaaah et ben on en a foutut partout, rigola le blond.

-Ouai...ça c'est s'amuser !

-Mais va falloir néttoyer.

-Oh non...

-Et si haha....mais la pour l'instant je suis crevé.

-Dire que j'avais prit une douche.

-Ben si tu veux en prendre une autre tu peux mais c'est moi d'abord, fit Mao en allant dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que le blond se laver Kyo alla s'appuyé contre la rembarde aprè sun temps il sentit une odeur douce et légère qui l'attira. Il se retourna pour voir Mao en peignoire qui le regardait les joues rosies.

-Tu..tu peux y aller, j'vais nettoyer en attendant.

-Ok sympa.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son tour dans la pièce, et lorsque l'eau chaude perla sur sa peau il pensa '' son odeur...pourquoi elle m'attire autant...'' . Quand il eut finit il retrouva l'appartement dans le même état qu'avant la bataille d'eau.

-Ouah Mao t'a fait du bon boulot.

-Ah merci.

-Et ben t'es à plat on dirais.

-Ouai trop j'crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Si tu veux.

Avant de renté dans sa chambre le blond se retourna.

-Dit...je...demain je travail pas...je...ça te dirais qu'on passe la journée ensemble, j'pourrais te montrer la ville...

-Bah...ouai si tu veux.

-D'accord...bonne nuit.

Kyo fit de même.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, j'aurais p'tete une bonne occasion. On vera ça demain...

Et il s'endormit sur ses dernières pensées.

Le lendemain matin un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre du brun.

-Putain j'ai recommencer !! bordel d'oreillé de **** !!! fit-il en le balançant contre le mur debout sur le lit. Ah...ah...c'est pas vrai...si ça continue je vais vraiment finir par le manger humf....

C'est en soupirant qu'il alla dans la cuisine mais il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte pour voir Mao qui le regardait gêné en souriant.

-Héhé euh j'ai essayé de faire des crèpes pour changer mais j'ai eut quelques soucis et j'men suis mis partout désolé c'est pas encore prêt.

De le voir comme ça, avec de la pâte à crèpe sur la joue, Kyo se retourna brusquement et s'enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes de mains, il était à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

''Mon Dieu mais vous voulez ma mort ou quoi !! C'est trop dur !! Nan mais regardait le ''

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mao.

-Hein non non, fit Kyo fesant signe négatif de la tête et en levant ses mains qui saigné en l'air. ''oh le boulet !! qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ''

-Kyo ! Tu saignes, tu t'es fait mal ? Dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

-Non non c'est rien du tout. '' j'vous jure faut vraiment que je réfléchisse à ce que je fait''

-T'es sur, sinon tu sais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

-Mais oui.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai presque finit j'espère que ça te plaira.

'' ouf il m'a lâcher les mains '' pensa le brun en se lechant le sang sur ses paumes. '' huuuum bon goût de fer miam....attend que je cogite... crèpes ! Youhouuuuu !!! ''

-Crèpeeeeeeeeeeees !!! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Mao explosa de rire en posant celles-ci sur la table.

-Hahaha tiens les voilà...t'es gourmand.

'' pitié ne me le fait pas rappelé '' mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il refusa de manger bien au contraire c'était mal le connaître.

Une fois qu'il eut finit Mao lui lança un drôle de regard.

-...ok ok j'ai compris je fait la vaisselle, soupira-t-il.

-Merci, souria le blond.

Bizarrement cette fois ci Mao ne s'approcha pas.

-Dit t'aimerais que pour midi je t'aprenne à cuisiner un truc vite fait ?

-Alors la pas du tout...

-Bon d'accord je comprend t'as peur de tout râter même si un gamin de 10 ans pourrait le faire, reprit le blond en s'éloignant.

-Quoi ?! Attend un peu tu va voir si j'ai peur !

-Alors c'est d'accord on va faire purée avec du poisson émietté, tu va voir c'est délicieux.

-No problemo, non mais tu va voir de quoi je suis capable.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, Mao fit remarquer.

-Ah j'oublié le poisson faut le préparé il a encore la peau et les arrêtes, t'enlèves tout et tu emiette ensuite tu fait cuire. Et pour la purée t'épluche les pomme de terre et tu les écrase, vas-y je te regarde.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et le regarda, pour la purée, à part qu'il en mettait autant à la poubelle que dans le saladier, en ce qui conserne les écrasés ça il savait faire et même un peu trop bien, en plus ça l'éclaté. Mao lui se retenait de rire en voyant ça. Pour le poisson ce n'était pas la même chose et le brun avait vraiment du mal et s'en foutait partout sur les main et le plan de travail. Le blond se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Alors Kyo on s'avoue vaincu ?

-Nan !

-Si...je sais que si aller, aller dit le que t'es vaincu...dit le que j'ai raison..., fit Mao en lui tapottant la joue avec son doigt.

-Nan !

-Si si si si si si !!

-Ok ok d'accord d'accord j'y arrive pas sur ce coup mais ça m'étonnerais qu'un gamin de 10 ans puisse faire ça.

-Oui c'est vrai..

-Ah !

-Un peu plus âgé.

'' c'est pas vrai je passe pour quoi moi la...''

-J'vais finir.

Kyo alla s'installa bougonnant sur la table.

-Aller Kyo fait pas la tête, j'trouve que tas bien réussi toi qui disait que tu savais pas cuisiner.

-Ouai....

-J'voulais pas te faire de peine...désolé...

'' nan mais il veux me faire craqué là...bordel achevé moi une bonne fois pour toute ! ''

-C'est pas grave, si c'est bon à manger j't'en voudrais pas, fit le brun.

-D'accord, souria le blond.

Et lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Mao fixait son vis à vis pour attendre sa réponse.

-Bon ben t'es tout pardonner Mao.

-Youhouuuu.

-Soit pas si content c'est qu'un plat.

-Je sais mais bon j'voulais pas me facher avec toi, fit-il en tirant la langue comme un gamin.

-Je serais moins facher si tu fesait la vaisselle.

-Nan mais exagère pas là, rigola le blond.

-Bah j'aurais essayé.

Après le repas notre brun n'y échappa pas mais même si il ne l'avais pas prévus ils s'entendaient bien. Vers 14h Mao demanda.

-Ben alors Kyo t'es prêt ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Répondit-il affalé sur le canapé.

-Ben qu'on aille en ville pour que je te fasse un peu visité.

-Rhooo je suis obligé d'y aller...

-Ouai, reprit le blond en l'emmenant par le bras de force.

Après un momet à marché dans les rues, où Mao lui parlait de plein de chose à faire ici, Kyo en avait légèrement marre de voir tout le monde le dévisagé et le regardé de travers.

-Il me gonfle tous ces gens à me regardé comme ça, grogna-t-il.

-Ben je sais pas si tu t'es regardé mais t'as pas un look qui passe inaperçut.

-Nan j'avais pas remarqué merci...j'les emmerde tous !

-Aller c'est pas grave laisse les faire.

-Gnngngngngn.

-Arrête de marmonner, aller viens par là, reprit Mao en l'emmenant dans un magasin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, répondit le brun en regardant ce qu'il l'entourait.

-On va t'acheter un portable.

-Hein ? Mais j'en a pas besoin.

-Mais si je t'ai dit et si il t'arrivais quelque chose hein ?

-N'importe quoi tu t'en fait toujours pour rien.

-Aller....

''Nan il recommence ! Aaaah ''

-Bon ok ok si tu veux...

-Super.

Ils cherchèrent donc, enfin plutôt Mao celui qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Celui-là, celui-là !!

-Mao j'veux pas quelque chose de compliqué, moi je sais pas m'en servir de ce genre d'appareil.

-Ah ?

-Ben non j'en est jamais eut.

-Ah oui....bah celui-là alors.

-Si tu le dit, je prend.

Après de longue...longue minutes du point de vue du brun ils finirent par sortir du magasin.

-T'as interêt à m'aider à le faire fonctionné c'est toi qui l'a voulut.

-Mais si regarde c'est simple t'appuie la et....

-Hey regardez les mecs, mais c'est Mao, qu'est-ce que tu fout par ici.

Le blond leva son regar vers une bande de plusieurs jeune homme du même âge que lui.

-Isas...

-Et ouai comme tu vois, alors ça serait lui ton nouveau colloc haha tu devais vraiment être désespéré pour accepter ça enfin regarde le haha il est ridicule hahaha.

'' hey c'est de moi qu'il parle comme ça attend un peu mon vieux ''

-Je t'interdit de lui parlait comme ça tu le connait pas !! s'écria Mao.

Kyo le regarda surprit, pourquoi il prenait sa defense.

-Et toi alors ?

-Je....

-Ah tu vois t'en sais pas plus que moi haha. Dit moi j'te manque ? Ben pas moi, je me sens libéré depuis que tu traîne plus dans mes pattes.

-....

Le blond ne savait plus quoi répondre et avait les larmes aux yeux, lui qui voulait changer en commençant par ne plus voir celui qui lui avait briser le coeur.

-Et dire que je t'ai surporté comme colloc et ami, je savais pas où j'avais la tête mais quelle connerie, non mais qui voudrait de toi comme ami, t'es bizard, t'as vu comme tu t'habilles vraiment t'es pathétique...et tu va te mettre à pleurer en plus hahaha. Remarque ton colloc et encore plus bizard que toi j'pensais pas ça possible.

La s'en était trop pour Kyo qui vint se mettre entre Mao et lui.

-Toi là !

-Quoi me dit pas que tu va le défendre hahaha.

-Si je le defend c'est mon problème ça te regarde pas ! J'ai pas apprécié comment tu ose nous parler tu vois, commença le brun avec un regard qui ne présagé rien de bon en lui attrapant le bras assez fort.

Il lui enfonça alors ses ongles dans la peau du bras et reprit.

-Tu vois là tu m'a vraiment énervé, me pousse pas à bout sinon la prochaine fois que tu recroise mon chemin je sais pas dans quel état on te retrouvera !!! Reparle moi comme ça encore une seule fois t'entend et t'en prend une, reparle lui comme ça une seule fois et t'es mort !!

Devant le regard du brun et la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras Isas ne put que se résignait et il partit en courant en se tenant son bras qui saigné.

-Ouai ben y'a bien que des fou pour être ami, t'es un monstre !

'' dans un sens il à pas tord....mais méfie toi j'ai ton visage en tête et si il le faut je te retrouverais, un mauvais diner de temps en temps ça peux pas me tuer ''

-Je...je suis désolé..., commença Mao en s'essuyant ses larmes.

Kyo se rapprocha de lui.

-Regarde moi....arrête de t'excuser...il se fout de ta gueule et tu fait rien mais apprend à te défendre Mao laisse lui pas la satisfaction de te faire souffrir il en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais je suis pas comme toi...je sais pas faire ça...toi tu t'es attaquer à lui et sans vraiment te battre tu les à fait fuir...

-Ouai je lui ai bien abimer le bras il y reprendra à se foutre de moi !

-Jamais je pourrais faire ça...si t'avais pas été là...

-Ecoute moi arrête de faire la tête, tu l'as dit toi même qu'il fallait pas tenir en compte ce que dise les gens.

-Je sais pardon..

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

-Ah oui excuse moi euh non je aaaah.

-Aller calme toi un peu aaaah ça vibre enleve moi ça !!

Kyo lui jetta dans les mains le portable qu'il tenait, le blond le regarda et se moqua, au moins il souriait.

-Mais c'est juste pour te dire que tu as bien ton forfait donc que tu peux t'en servir.

-Ah ? '' voilà mais c'est pas vrai... c'est pas fait pour moi ça ''

-....si on rentrait ?

-Ok comme tu veux.

Mais après plusieurs mètres Kyo s'arrêta '' hum ça sent bon...moins que Mao mais miam '' Il regarda autours de lui et trouva d'où cela venait et quand Mao se retourna il ne trouva personne.

-Kyo ? Kyo ?

Il n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps, il était collé à la vitrine d'une patisserie.

-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Y'a plein de gâteau ici et j'ai faim.

-Tu veux que je t'en achête un ?

-Oui oui et oui !!

-Héhé tu manges que de ça, t'es vraiment trop gourmand, rigola-t-il.

''si tu savais à quel point, tu me donne vraiment trop envie en plus ''

Ils passèrent cependant devant une vitrine de magasin de DVD et là se fut au tour de Mao de se stoper.

-Oh génial le dernier film est sortit, attend deux secondes Kyo faut absolument que je l'achête.

Une fois achêter il rentrèrent chez eux.

-Au moins on a déjà le dessert pour ce soir, fit le brun en s'installant dans le canapé.

-Oui...

Mao vint se mettre à côté de lui.

-Kyo...je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l'heure...

''hein ? Mais mais...pourquoi ça se passe pas comme d'habitude pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué...pourquoi je fais des choses bizard alors qu'il me sufirais d'un rien pour l'avoir...''

-Mais j'ai pas fait ça pour te défendre, tenta le brun.

-Je sais mais, quand tu es là je me send mieux et puis tu réussis à me remonter le moral....

Kyo resta mué ne savant plus vraiment quoi dire ni penser.

-Dit...dit moi tu as de la famille ici...

-Non j'ai plus mon père et j'ai quitter ma mère y'a bien longtemps et je sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il avait dit ça sans emotion dans la voix, ce qui fit un peu peur au blond.

-Je pardon, je savais pas...

-Si tu fait la vaisselle j'accepte tes excuses.

-Mais tu va toujours tenté de me refilé ta corvet ? C'est du chantage.

-Ouaip.

-T'es pas gentil.

-Et oui t'avais pas remarquer héhé.

-Nan parce que je sais que t'es sympa dans le font malgrès les airs que tu te donne, souria Mao en allant dans la cuisine.

Ceci laissa Kyo statufié. '' alors là y'a pas à dire je vois pas d'autre réponse que celle qu'il est vraiment bizard...papa si tu étais encore là t'aurais put me dire qu'est-ce que je doit faire dans ce cas là ? J'vais pas renoncer je le veux je l'aurais ! ''

Quelques heures plus tard il dinèrent et décidèrent de manger le dessert devant le DVD que le blond avait acheter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kyo.

-Un super film d'horreur.

-Trop cool met le, met le !!

-Héhé d'accord.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant, il était encore plus effrayant que ce qu'avait prévut Mao et celui-ci lui fit un peu peur et de temps en temps il était obligé de détourné le regard de l'écran ou de le caché entre ses mains. Kyo lui adoré il était absorbé par l'écran, à peine arrivait-il à finir sa part tellement il était prit dedans. Ah un moment il s'exclama.

-Il est trop fort !!

Mais il avait oublié qu'il tenait sa cuillère en main et une partie du gâteau attérit sur le blond.

-Oups pardon.

-C'est pas grave, souria-t-il.

'' me regarde pas comme ça....c'est trop dur...surtout que t'as du gâteau sur toi...tu peux pas comprendre comment je retiens mes instincts là...j'ai vraiment envie de me jetter sur toi ''

Après la fin du film chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour finir la nuit.

'' c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'ai passer à l'action *soupir* pourquoi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant puisque je sais qu'il me donne envie mais y'a un truc de plus qui me bloque...j'aurais p'tete les idées plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil ''.

Il s'endormit assez rapidement mais une heure plus tard quelqu'un tapa doucement à la porte avant d'entré.

-Kyo...Kyo...tu dors ?

-Muuummm.

-Je Kyo j'arrive pas à dormir..

-Hein ?

-Le...le film m'a fait trop peur...j'arrive pas à dormir...

-Mmm.

Kyo ne répondait que part des sons, il était à moitié consient.

-Je...je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Huuummm ok ok aller viens..., finit-il par répondre toujours à moitié dans les bras de Morphé.

-Merci...

-C'est *baille* rien mais maintenant laisse moi dormir.

-Bonne nuit Kyo.

-Mmm mmm.

Le blond fit attention de pas prendre trop de place mais ainsi, sentant la présence du brun près de lui, il se sentait plus rassuré et réussi lui aussi à trouver le sommeil.

Au petit matin on pouvait voir quelque chose de bizard entre les deux endormis, non pas que Kyo avait vraiment réussis à manger son oreillé mais plutôt qu'il tenait le blond dans ses bras. L'un entourait le cou, l'autre était poser au niveau des hanches. Mais c'est au moment où Mao bougea un peu pour se coller un peu plus à lui que les deux endormis ouvrirent les yeux et de se voir si proche l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres entraîna la même réaction chez les deux, les joues rouge, ils se reculèrent rapidement, un peu trop pour Kyo qui tomba par terre sur le dos.

BOOM

-Aïe, putin...

Mao qui était toujours assis sur le lit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excusé, pourtant des deux c'était pas forcement lui qui était le plus en tord.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon....

Le brun lui ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

''... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais à quoi je pense la nuit moi ? Je...je comprend pas....qu'est-ce que j'ai...pourquoi je sent mes joues chauffées....''

Et alors qu'il regardait le plafond ou plutôt dans le vide, Mao se rapprocha du bord du lit pour le regardait.

-Kyo....est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal....tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le désigné posa son regard sur lui. '' nan mais franchement déjà que j'arrive pas à me comprendre moi comment je peux le comprendre lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours s'inquièté pour moi ?....calme...on respire et...et on se leve j'commence à avoir mal au dos''.

-Non pas la peine, finit par répondre le brun en se relevant d'un coup.

La tenue du brun, juste un vieux pantalon, n'arrangea rien pour le blond dont les joues viré toujours plus au rouge. Kyo lui préféra ne pas trop rester dans la même salle que lui pour le moment mais en partant il se prit le coin du lit dans la jambe et se retrouva sur les genoux. Ceci fit bien rire Mao, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kyo qui bougonnait en se relevant.

-Et ben elle commence bien la journée.

-Hahahaha.

-Rigole pas sinon je te fait tombé du lit toi aussi.

-Haha erm euh pardon...désolé c'est ma faute.

-Euh à moins que tu contrôle mes jambes à ma place...non.

-Je sais, souria-t-il. Mais je voulais dire...j'aurais pas dut venir ici ce soir...désolé...j'ai été très gamin...j'arrivais pas à dormir...désolé...

Le brun le regarda et mit sa main derrière sa nuque en soupirant.

-Humf arrête de t'excusais j'ai déjà dit et puis ça peux arriver à tout le monde. '' on et va dire que j'ai rien fait contre moi j'était trop endormis va falloir que je me mefie ''

-Oui mais même.

-Mais t'es têtu ma parole !

-Et pas qu'un peu, plaisanta-t-il.

-Par contre est-c....

-Nan je ferais pas la vaisselle.

-Mais j'avais rien dit.

-Je me méfie maintenant héhé.

-Me catalogue pas comme ça, bouda Kyo. J'voulais juste te demander ce que t'allait faire comme petit dej'.

-Désolé...qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

-Si je dit des gauffres au chocolats c'est p'tete un peu trop non ?

-Non pas du tout j'ferais tout ce que tu veux, souria Mao. J'veux te faire plaisir.

'' aaaaaaaaaaaaaah me dit pas ça !!! ''

Il sentit alors une nouvelle fois cette chaleur sur ses joues. Pendant que le blond préparer tout ça, il alla s'accouder au balcon en regardant le ciel.

''Ouah super y'a du soleil j'vais pouvoir aller passer mon aprème à dormir sur le toit d'une de ses maison une activité que j'adore haha j'pourais grimper partout ça m'éclate !! ''

Il fila se changé et quelques minutes plus tard alors que Mao avait finit et venait le prévenir.

-Kyo tu peux venir c'est prééé... Kyo !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait tu va tombé !!!

Celui-ci c'était rependut par ses jambes.

-Quoi encore j'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux, bougonna-t-il.

-Mais mais c'est dangereux, fit Mao en lui tenant les jambes.

-Rhaa mais non je fait ça souvent.

-T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Aller remonte et si quelqu'un te voie ?

-Il croira que t'essaie de me tuer, rigola le brun.

-C'est pas gentil...

-Désolé aller je remonte.

Une fois remis sur pied Kyo prit le menton de Mao d'une main.

-Boude pas j'veux pas te faire peur en fesant ça....

Ce geste fit rougir le blond.

-Aller on va manger !!

Ce dernier le suivit un peu étonné mais en souriant. Et ils le prirent plutôt dans une bonne ambiance.

Kyo manger surtout des tartines de confiture, ben ouai c'est sucré.

-Haha Kyo tu t'en met partout, fit le blond en riant.

-Pas ma faute si ça coule.

-Attend bouge pas...

Mao se leva alors et essuya la joue de son vis à vis, celui-ci avait sentit quelque chose en lui quand il le vit aussi proche de lui, encore plus fort qu'il y a quelques heures.

-Et voilà, souria le blond.

-Me...merci...

La se fut au tour du brun d'être surprit, c'est pas maintenant qu'il arriverais à comprendre ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il regarda l'état de la table, surtout de son côté, puis la vaisselle puis soupira pourquoi il devait faire ça.

-Je suis obligé d'y faireeeee ?

-Oui ! Et après tu m'aideras à faire le ménage dans l'appart.

-Oh nan j'veux aller dehors moi !

-Kyoooo...si t'y fait pas j'te fait plus de dessert.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

'' Mais c'est qu'il est méchant quand il veux naaa pas mes desserts !!!''

-Naaaaaaaan !!

-T'y fait ?

-Oui puisque tu me fait du chantage...dire que tu disais que c'était moi qu'en fesait...

-Et ouai !

Pendant qu'il nettoyer dans la cuisine, Mao fit le salon et lorsque le brun arriva vers lui il se saisis d'un manche de ballais et le tendit vers son vis à vis.

-En garde chevalier de la serpillaire ''euh...oh mon dieu mais c'est moi ou je suis de pire en pire ''

Le blond explosa de rire.

-Haha nan mais haha ça fait mal au côtes la hahahaha.

Kyo le regardait, désespéré par ce qu'il venait de dire.

''nan mais ça va pas du tout là je suis pas sencès le faire rire''

Mao se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer son fou rire.

-Haha parce que tu crois qu'avec ton arme tu peux me défié.

-Je peux même te vaincre ! ''oula c'est du grand n'importe quoi là''

Et au lieu de faire le ménage ils préférèrent se battre à coup de manche.

-Hey Mao pas avec ce côté c'est mouiller et en plus ça passe par terre berk....tiens prend ça !!

-Mais moi je suis pas une poussière alors range moi ça...

-Tu le cherche haha je suis le meilleur déclare forfait tu peux pas me vaincre !!!

-Nan sinon tu te servira de ça contre moi.

-Même pas vrai aïe !! hey pas la tête.

Une heure plus tard rien avait changer ou plutôt il y avait plus de bordel qu'au départ.

-Tu vois ça sert pas à grande chose de faire ça, fit remarquer Kyo.

-Ben d'habitude si...mais là....j'vais plutôt attendre que tu ne soit pas la pour y faire.

-En voilà une bonne idée !

Ils décidèrent de finir leur matinée en regardant la télé, au bout d'un moment Kyo demanda.

-Dit moi, il t'a vraiment fait peur le film d'hier ?

-Non enfin juste un passage surtout et et j'ai eut les image en tête j'arrivais plus à dormir...

-Je crois savoir lequel, moi j'ai adoré avec le sang partout on voyait tout l'interrieur du mec c'était bien gore.

-Berk comment tu fait ça me rendrais presque malade de voir ça.

-Oh non pas moi...''on va dire que j'ai l'habitude puisque c'est ce que je mange de temps en temps ''

Ensuite lorsque leur du diner arriva et que Mao mettait la table, celui-ci demanda au brun.

-Dit tu pourrais sortir le plat du four s'il te plait ?

-Ok je crois que je peux faire ça.

Il ouvrit donc le four et ce saisis du plat directement avec les mains et donc après quelques secondes...

-Aïe aïe !! C'est chaud !!!

...il posa rapidement le tout sur la table de peur de le lacher par terre.

-Kyo ça va tu t'es bruler ? Mais quelle idée aussi d'y prendre avec les mains pourquoi t'as pas prit de torchon ?

-J'y ai pas penser, répondit-il en soufflant sur ses mains ''je suis pas du genre à faire ça moi, en plus d'habitude je mange de la viande crue '' Nan mais franchement elle continue toujours aussi bien cette journée.

-Faut pas dire ça...t'es sur que ça va allé ?

-Ouai ouai...''ouille quand même''

Le reste du repas se déroula sans problème, à part que le brun jetter un coup d'oeil méfiant sur le plat.

-Mais il va pas te tuer, rigola Mao.

-Je sais mais je me méfie quand même...

Quand Kyo voulut faire la vaisselle, en attrapant les couverts il se coupa l'interrieur de la paume avec un couteau.

-Ah mais bordel je suis maudit ou quoi !!

-Tu t'es fait mal ? Ah oui attend j'vais désinfecté...

-Et mais...mais non c'est pas la peine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond revint avec de quoi le soigné.

-Montre moi ta main.

-Non.

-Kyo...

Ce dernier soupira et la lui tendit. Mao désinfecta la plaie.

'' pourquoi il s'occupe de moi ? Et puis c'est rien du tout ''

-Nan ! Mais oh je suis pas un gamin je veux pas de pansement ni de bandage.

-Bon bon d'accord j'ai compris, viens pas te plaindre après.

-Rhooo.

Kyo s'approcha alors du balcon.

''euh vaux mieu pas que je descende par là sinon il va encore crisé''

-Bon Mao je sort, j'vais faire un tour ''plutôt je vais me prélacé au soleil''

-Ok.

Il descendit donc par les escaliers et une fois dans la rue.

-Bon maintenant faut que je trouve un bon toit pour me reposer hum...on va aller par la hop !

Il grimpa alors sur une poubelle pour atteindre le toit du garage d'une maison.

Mao profita de son absence pour faire le ménage mais après deux heures il s'ennuyait et Kyo n'était plus là. Il prit alors son portable et composa le numéros de celui du brun mais la sonnerie retentit dans la même pièce, le blond le chercha donc et le trouva caché sous un vêtement dans la chambre. Mao s'en saisis et soupira.

-C'est pas vrai....

Il décida d'aller faire un tour lui aussi pour voir si il le trouvait.

-Kyo ? Kyoooo ?

Au bout d'un moment le désigné entendit qu'on l'appelé, il était allongé sur un toit et ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui m'appel rhaaa.

Il se redressa et alla se mettre au bord.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquille....Mao ? Mao ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait pourquoi tu m'appel ?

Le désigné chercha d'où provenait la voix puis leva ses yeux pour voir le brun.

-Kyo ?? Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fait là haut ? Comment t'as fait pour monter là ?

-Je prend le soleil....et toi qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

-Je...si tu prend pas ton portable on peux pas te joindre..

-Oh au moins j'était tranquille...pourquoi tu voulais me joindre ?

-Je...je m'ennuyais.

-Bon ben monte prendre le soleil avec moi.

-Mais comment ? Je sais même pas comment toit t'es arrivé à monté.

-Rhalala aller approche toi.

Kyo descendit sur le toit du garage étant plus bas, il s'approcha du bord et tendit sa main au blond.

-Aller attrappe.

-Mais...mais...

-Aller ai pas peur, fait moi confiance.

Mao le regarda alors dans les yeux et attrapa fermement cette main. Le brun le monta sans problème sur le toit mais le blond failli tombé en glissant sur une ardoise mais Kyo le serra fermement dans ses bras.

-Fait attention quand même c'est dangereux moi je suis habitué mais toi non.

Mao le regarda alors les joues rouges.

-Aller viens et fait gaffe.

Il l'emmena alors à l'endroit où il dormait quelques temps plus tard, il s'allongea à nouveaux, les bras derrière sa nuque.

-Voilà maintenant tu peux profiter, reprit le brun en fermant les yeux.

Il continua à profité du léger brin de vent sur son visage et du soleil qui réchauffé son corp. Mao lui était resté assis et regarder autour de lui. Non pas qu'il avait le vertige mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il était sur le toit d'une maison et si des gens les voyaient ? Comment lui était-il si si haut dessus de se genre de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? Demanda soudainement le brun.

-Que...mais mais rien...

-Si je sent que ça va pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ta peur du vide ou de tombé, fallait pas monter si c'est le cas.

-Je...non c'est c'est comment t'arrive à être si tranquille on est sur un toit quand même et ça à pas l'air de te gêner.

-Nan j'ai trop prit l'habitude et j'aime bien, j'ai même plus mal au dos quand je suis sur des tuilles.

-Tu fait ça souvent ?

-Ouai y'a rien de mieux que de dormir avec le ciel au dessus de toi...sauf quand il pleut.

-Tu...tu dort sur les toits ?

-Bah ouai sauf quand il fait mauvais, en tout cas je suis tranquille personne vien me faire chier.

-Ca...ça fait longtemps que tu fait ça ?

-Oh disons depuis que j'ai 15 ans et que j'ai quitter la maison.

-Que ?

-Bon maintenant allonge toi et laisse moi dormir, reprit le brun en le forçant à se mettre sur le dos.

Mais le blond n'avait pas la tête à faire de même ''il il traîne dans les rues depuis 7 ans ? Mais mais c'est affreux...''

Après un moment il demanda.

-Kyo...tu sais à propos d'hier...

-Quoi...du fait que les gens me regarde bizarrement ? J'les emmerdes !

-Non...je...avec Isas...

-Ah ouai c'est vrai y'a eut ça...désolé des fois j'ai tendance à oublier les trucs qui me concerne pas...enfin même si ça me concerne...bref qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je...je repensais à ce qu'il m'a dit...

-Non tu n'es pas bizard, non tu n'es pas pathétique.

Le blond rougis mais c'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je merci mais je voulais parler du fait que je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi...

-Je te ferais dire que j'en sais moins sur toi.

-Euh oui...je oui pardon je...

-Arrête bon sang comment j'vais faire pour t'enlever se mot de ton vocabulaire.

Mao rigola doucement et reprit en souriant.

-Ok j'essaierais de moins le dire.

-Tant mieux.

-Je...je suis fils unique, mes parents ont déménagé y'a deux ans et moi je suis resté ici, j'ai pas d'autre famille ici et....j'ai plus d'amis....j'ai juste mon patron qui me concidère comme son fils...moi je le concidère comme mon deuxième père....je suis plutôt replié sur moi je suis timide donc question vie sociale c'est pas ça....

Kyo c'était redresser et le fixait.

'' il est vraiment en train de me dire plein de chose sur lui...''

-C'est bon Mao t'es pas obligé de faire ça, arrête.

-Mais...je veux que tu me connaisse un peu mieux je...

-C'est pas ça mais je vois bien que c'est pas de bon souvenir alors arrête.

Le blond était surprit est-ce que...est-ce qu'il s'inquièté pour lui ?

Kyo reprit sa position initiale mais au bout d'un moment il coupa le silence.

-Dit moi...mon look ne te fait pas peur ? Mon caractère ne t'enerve pas ?

-Je, c'est vrai que tu fait un peu peur mais ça me gêne pas du tout, j'te trouve bien comme ça et puis chacun à son caractère, le mien est déjà compliqué alors le tiens j'peux supporter, souria-t-il.

'' comment il fait pour..pour pas avoir peur de moi qu'est-ce qu'il va pas...''

-Dit demain c'est mon jour de congé, on pourrait aller au restaurant et faire des boutiques pour te trouvait de nouvelle tenue ça serai bien.

-Oh oh doucement là tu veux que je claque tout mes sous ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

-Ben...tu tu va pas garder tes deux tenues indéfiniment, la machine à laver va pas tourner rien que pour ça...d'ailleurs tu sais t'en servir ?

-Euh...''bah nan d'ailleur ma mère était pas contente parce que je l'aider pas ben la si elle me voyait faire la vaisselle enfin'' moi j'y fait à la main ''rivière ou ruisseau''.

-Et ben.

-Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça t'as pas répondus t'as détourné la question.

-Ben je veux faire ça parce que maintenant tu va vivre ici, souria Mao.

Oui il était heureux il avait trouver quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup et qu'il considérait comme un ami malgrès que cela fesait seulement quatre jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Kyo n'avait pas du tout la même réaction il était vraiment surprit.

''mais mais non ça doit pas se passer comme ça non je j'ai toujours vécu au hasard je mais mais qu'est-ce que je fait je doit me reprendre je...''

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était et finit la journée avec toutes ses questions en tête. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard ils décidèrent de rentrer.

-Je...Kyo...comment on va faire pour descendre ? Demanda le blond.

-Pff si on descend en escalier avec toi ça va prendre du temps...

Mao fut légèrement véxé.

-Aller grimpe sur mon dos ça ira plus vite.

Le désigné se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreille mais fit s'accrocha au brun.

-Bon attention on y va !

Il s'approcha alors du bord, ce qui effraya Mao qui serra sa prise.

-Si t'as peur ferme les yeux et si tu veux pas ben on passe par l'autre côté en descendent sur le garage.

-Non...je je te fait confiance.

Sur ce il s'elança et...ne loupa pas son attérissage.

-Ouai même avec un poid sur le dos je suis toujours aussi doué !! Hahaha !!

-Hé ! Je suis pas un poid...n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non bon on rentre....euh tu comptes descendre ?

-Na ! Maintenant tu me porte jusqu'à l'appart.

-Hors de question !!

-Et si je fait la vaisselle ?

-Ok c'est partit !!

-Héhé tu te laisse aller au chantage.

-Ouai parce que j'en ai marre de laver les assiettes.

-Féniant, plaisanta Mao.

-Même pas vrai !

Ils finirent par rentrer quelques minutes plus tard et alors que le blond prépara le repas, Kyo prit une douche. Il regardait sa coupure à la main, laissant l'eau coulée sur son corps nu.

'' faut que je fasse quelque chose....''

Lorsqu'il ressortit c'était l'heure de passer à table et il évita de trop regardait son vis à vis donc le repas se fit dans le silence, ce que ne comprenait pas Mao. Kyo fila ensuite au balcon pour s'appuyais contre la rembarde.

-Et j'espère que tu fera ton travail comme il faut, fit Kyo.

-Bah ça sera mieux fait que toi, rigola-t-il.

-Hey !!

-J'plaisante.

Ensuite le blond prit a sont tour une douche alors que Kyo réfléchissait.

''papa....j'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu était avec maman...qu'est-ce qui t'as pousser à rester avec elle...vous n'êtes pas du même monde...je comprend pas....tu n'es même plus là pour m'aider...pourquoi il n'a pas peur de moi...on est tellement différent...hum...cette odeur...hum...''

Il se retourna alors pour voir Mao dont quelques gouttes tombé de ses cheveux encore humide.

-Qu'es..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il voyant que le brun le fixait longuement.

-Je me disais que tu sentait drôlement bon...

Alors que le désigné rougissait tel une tomate bien mure Kyo s'appuya contre le mur l'air désespéré.

''j'ai recommencé imbécile mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui avoir dit ça....''

Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour se sortir de la et préféra ne pas le regarder. Mao lui aussi ne savait pas quoi faire et alla se changer.

-Je..j'vais me coucher...

-Ok...j'reste un peu...

-D'accord...bonne nuit.

-Hum hum.

Kyo sortit alors et se posa au sommet d'un lampadaire.

'' pourquoi je me send si bizard maintenant....tout aller bien c'est ma proie mais au bout du troisième jours ça à changer je sais pas quand ni comment mais je l'ai remarquer sans arriver à comprendre et à changer...c'est lui il..il m'attire...j'ai envie de lui...son odeur et je...je crois que que j'aim...non non c'est impossible non je ne doit pas rester comme ça je...je doit agir....avant que je n'arrive plus à penser comme il faut....que que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais....papa pourquoi t'es pas la pour me guider...mais je sais ce que je dois faire...''

Kyo retira ses lentille et se pendit par les jambes comme il aimait souvent le faire. Soudain il ouvrit ses yeux jaunes qui brillèrent dans la nuit.

''Je ne suis pas comme lui...mes instincts me guide...je peux pas avoir une vie comme ça...je sais ce qui me reste à faire...et il faut que je le fasse sinon je sais pas ce que je deviendrais...''

Il s'accrocha par les mains pour retomber sur ses pieds, il monta sur les toits et courut.

''il faut que je trouve un endroit isolé....et demain tout sera finit....''

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin Kyo était dans la salle de bain se regardant dans le miroir. Il cracha alors dans l'évier et regarda le sang qui coulait jusqu'à disparaître...il regarda ses mains...pourquoi avait-il fait ça....Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage....il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit...Il remit ses lentilles et retourna sur le balcon. Quelques minutes plus tard Mao se leva en baillant.

-Bonjour Kyo t'es déjà levé ?

-....salut...

-Tu veux quelques chose de particulier pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Non...non j'ai pas faim...

Celui-ci le regarda surprit c'était vraiment étrange.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non rien...

-T'es sur tu peux m'en parler si tu veux ?

-Non laisse moi !!

Mao était étonné, pouquoi était-il méchant avec lui, il avait rien fait.

-...laisse moi...s'il te plait....je veux être seul...

-...d'accord...

Le blond alla donc dans la cuisine laissant Kyo tranquille.

'' je veux que ça soit finit j'ai de plus en plus de mal...j'en peux plus...''

Mao lui avait peur de sa réaction, il semblait redouter quelque chose et c'est tout juste si il mangea lui aussi, il avait comme un noeud à l'estomac.

Après une heure Kyo décida qu'il était temps d'agir, il s'approcha du blond assis dans la cuisine.

-Mao...

Le désigné releva son regard vers lui.

-J'aimerais t'emmener à quelque part...t'accepte de me suivre ?

Quelque chose se brisa dans le coeur de Mao mais il regarda les yeux du brun, légèrement cerné dont la lueure c'était éteinte. Kyo lui tendit sa main qu'il saisit. Le brun l'emmena dans la rue sans lui dire où il l'emmenait mais Mao avait le regard baisser et serrait la main de son 'ami' dans la sienne, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Kyo lui aussi était silencieux, au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent dans un vieux hangar abbandonner. Le brun lacha sa prise et s'avança un peu, dos à Mao.

-J'ai finalement réussit à avoir ma proie...tu es tombé dans mon piège, fit-il en enlevant ses lentilles.

Il retourna son regard jaune vers le blond.

-Essaie pas de t'enfuir, je cours plus vite que toi je te ratrapperais.

Mais à sa grande surprise il put lire dans les yeux de Mao, non pas de la peur mais de la tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te demande pourquoi je ne bouge pas...pourquoi je ne panique pas...

Kyo ne répondit rien.

-C'est parce que je le savais....je savais qui tu était...je m'en était douter en te voyant...mais...je pensais qu'on était ami...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues ce qui serra le coeur du brun qui ne comprenait rien et se sentait encore plus perdu.

-Pourquoi...alors pourquoi tu m'as suivis...pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre moi ?

-..parce que...parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi !! ...alors vas-y...si tu veux me manger vas-y je ferais rien...c'est toujours mieux que de mourir bêtement...

Kyo le regardait il se sentait mal, étrangement mal et s'effondra au sol sur les genoux.

-Non non je ne peux pas faire ça non....je ne peux pas c'est trop dur pas à toi...pourquoi pourquoi tu as rendus ça si difficile...pourquoi tu m'as changer...

Il se mit alors à pleurer, c'était la première fois, il tremblait et se replia en boule, il avait mal très mal. Il souffrait c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça non pas à l'exterieur mais à l'interrieur et c'était encore pire il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulut s'enfoncer ses ongles dans le ventre. Mao s'approcha alors de lui et tenta de l'empecher de faire ça mais Kyo le poussa brusquement.

-Me touche pas !!...me touche pas...je suis un monstre...je suis une bête tu comprend...j'ai tuer des gens...je les ai manger !!! et j'ai voulus faire pareil avec toi !!

Le brun fit tout pour se faire du mal toujours plus mal, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il fesait ça sans doute pour chercher à oublier tout ce qui embrouiller son esprit et qui lui prenait le coeur. Il s'enfonçait ses ongles toujours plus profondement jusqu'à qu'il finisse par cracher du sang. Mao était sous le choc de le voir comme ça, il s'approcha de lui se mettant à son niveau et lui attrappa les mains pour qu'il arrête, il était en colère.

-Arrête ça !!

Kyo leva ses yeux humides vers ceux de son vis à vis, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre.

-Pourquoi....pourquoi tu fait ça....pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça....

-Nan ! Toi pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux , l'inquiètude et la colère avait remplacé la tristesse.

-Lâche moi...

-Pas tant que tu m'aura pas répondut !

-Tu peux pas comprendre....j'ai aucune réponse à te donner...

-Et pourquoi ça !

-Je ne le sais pas moi même....

Mao était étonné, il était perdu.

-Répond moi pourquoi....pourquoi tu fait ça !! Regarde moi !! Regarde moi je suis un monstre !!! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi !! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches !!

Il avait crié ça en pleurant. Mao lui lâcha les mains.

-Tu ne comprend pas...je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir...je t'aime....

Il s'approcha du visage du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et le poussa.

-Pou...pourquoi tu as fait ça....

Le blond le regarda étonné.

-Tu...tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer ? Tu ne comprend pas ce que je fait et ce que je ressent ?

-J'ai toujours vécu que par instincts...la seule chose qui me rendait heureux c'était de manger grimper partout et de me reposer pour moi c'était ça la vie....mais maintenant je ne sais plus...et c'est à cause de toi...

-A cause de moi ??

-Oui tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre....tu était tout à fait du type de mes victimes...mais quand tu m'as inviter chez toi après il c'est passer quelque chose de plus...ton odeur m'envoutait...t'as activer tout mes sens...je sais pas pourquoi...j'avais envie de toi...mais pas comme d'habitude....je je mettais prit au jeu...je...je sais pas ce que j'ai....Tu peux comprendre ?! Je n'arrive plus à penser, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je fait ça !

Mao était devenue rouge, il avait décroché au passage ''j'avais envie de toi''.

-J'ai mal....mal...je n'arrive plus à penser.... tout est mélanger dans ma tête....j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant...tout était plus simple...je me sent faible et pathétique....

Il allait recommencer à s'enfoncer ses ongles mais dans les bras cette fois mais fut arrêter par les mains du blond.

-Arrête ça maintenant.

Kyo le regarda alors, ça voix avait changer, elle était plus douce...pourquoi ? Celui-ci l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il eut alors un tremblement à cette étreinte cela lui rappelais quand sa mère le consoler, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il enfoui sa tête contre le torse de Mao, une larmes roulant sur ses joues et aggripa d'une main son T-shirt. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement le dos pour le calmer, le brun se sentit étrangement bien comme ça...c'est comme si cela suffisait à effacer ses soucis. Après un temps Mao, le sentend plus appaisait, saisis son visage d'une main et se risqua à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois...Mais cette fois-ci Kyo se laissa faire....le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun en lui caressant sa joue avec son pouce...celui-ci finit par entrouvrir le lèvres laissant ainsi le passage à sa langue. Kyo avait la tête légèrement appuyais contre l'épaule du blond et laissait sa langue jouait avec la sienne sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fesait mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait ça, c'était un échange très doux....cela lui rapella alors ses parents, jeune il avait horreur de les voirs bouche contre bouche et ne savait pas pourquoi ils fesaient ça et son père qui répétait '' mais non c'est pas dégeulasse Kyo j'embrasse ta mère comme ça parce que je l'aime même si tu comprend pas '' soudain un mot retentit dans l'esprit du brun, embrasser, embrasser ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ! Et pourtant il aimait ça est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Mao quand à lui avait les joues rouges, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un,certe il était déjà tombé amoureux mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant et il se sentait sur de lui. Il coupa l'échange lorsque le manque d'air ce fit ressentir mais rapidement reprit possession des lèvres de son vis à vis, il avait poser ses mains dans le dos du brun alors que celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes se dernier se rendit compte de quelque chose ''mon coeur bat si fort...pourtant ce n'est pas quelque chose de désagréable...est-ce que...est-ce que je suis avec lui comme mon père avec ma mère...'' Soudain il coupa l'échange s'éloignant du blond.

-Non tu doit pas faire ça !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime...tu l'as comprit n'est-ce pas ?

-Je non tu ne doit pas !

-Pourquoi ?! On ne choisis pas ça !! Dès que je t'ai vu mon coeur à bondis pour toi et même si nous nous connaissons depuis peu je sais que je t'aime je sais ce que je ressent pour toi et tu n'y changeras rien.

-Non je...je suis pas comme toi....

-Mais je m'en fout !!

-Ecoute moi !! Je ne doit pas rester avec toi !! Je suis dangereux !!! Tu comprends pas....hier j'ai pas réussis à me contrôler et qui sait ce que je peux faire !!

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquièta Mao.

-J'ai tuer quelqu'un....j'errais dans les rue et il était là...seul...je me suis attaquer à lui...j'ai commencer à le manger, j'ai les dents d'un carnivore j'arrache la peau, déchiquette ...je suis écoeurant hein...c'était une pulsion qui m'habitait forte incontrolable sur le coup j'était tellement perdu et quand je me suis rendut compte de se que je fesait je l'ai laisser la et je suis partit en courant....

Un silence planait, Mao ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Tu vois...je savais que tu finirais aussi par avoir peur de moi....j'vais partir...j'aurais jamais du m'aventurais ici...ce n'est pas fait pour moi...

Il se releva alors, échappant au bras du blond.

-J'ai été ravis de t'avoir recontrer Mao...j'ai passer cinq jours formidable...et je commence à comprendre...j'ai des sentiments pour toi...je ne penser pas en avoir...mais tu les a fait ressortirent eux qui étaient enfoui sous mes instincts....peux être que je suis plus humain maintenant mais je reste une bête....j't'oublirais pas mais toi oublis moi je ne suis qu'une mauvaise rencontre dans ta vie...

Kyo se dirigea juqu'à la porte alors que Mao était rester assis sous le choc, non il ne pouvait pas partir...., celui-ci se retouna une dernière fois et après une dernière pensé il se lança.

-...je t'aime...adieu...

Le blond reçut un choc en plein coeur mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir et sans attendre autre chose il s'élança à sa poursuite, il avait peur oui peur, il savait que Kyo était plus rapide et que si il grimpait sur les toits ça serait trop tard. C'est les larmes aux yeux et le coeur serrait qu'il tenta de le rejoindre. Mais il eut beau chercher c'était trop tard, il n'était déjà plus dans le champs de vision du blond. Il s'éffondra en pleure, c'était sa faute...pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagis avant, il aurait du l'arrêter, l'empêcher de partir, lui dire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec lui qu'importe le reste il lui fesait confiance il l'aimait c'est tout. Etait-ce vraiment finit ? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il se mit donc à le chercher, partout, chaque minutes passées c'était un nouveau coup au coeur il ne voulait pas le perdre non hors de question, c'était une idée trop dur. Sans même s'en rendre compte Kyo l'avait aider à aller mieux lui qui trouver la vie bien pathétique et sans interrêt avant qu'il n'arrive, il l'avait changer lui aussi, il avait retrouver le sourire et l'envie de s'accrocher malgrès les coups dur. Mais si il n'était plus là à quoi bon. Il décida alors de tenter de grimper à son tour sur les toits, c'est avec difficulté et quelques écorchure qu'il y arriva. De là il avait une vision un peu plus large mais toujours rien, il décida de grimper plus haut encore, il saignait à plusieurs endroit mains, genoux mais il s'en foutait il n'avait qu'un but en tête et puis si il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver peut-être...peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de cette hauteur dans d'autre fins. Après deux heures de recherche sans succès Mao c'était rapproché du bord du toit et regarder la vue d'ensemble qu'il avait, rien...pas de trace de lui...était-il vraiment partit ? A cette idée son coeur se ressera. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans une rue voisine, sans doute un accident, mais surprit par le bruit Mao perdit l'équilibre, il se sentit tombé et crut que c'était la fin ''peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça'' pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il avait chercher que cela se produise il était si proche du bord, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il se retrouva pendu dans le vide, il releva la tête.

-Kyo....

Celui-ci le remonta rapidement et le giffla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?! Pourquoi t'as voulut faire ça ?!!

Mao le regarda les larmes aux yeux une main sur sa joue rougie.

-Ne refait jamais ça tu m'entend !! Plus jamais !!... j'ai vraiment eut peur...j'ai cru t'avoir perdu....

Il le prit alors dans ses bras, rassurer de savoir qu'il était sauf.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je...je veux pas que tu t'en aille...reste avec moi...je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu n'es pas dangereux...je veux prendre le risque...parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu soit loin de moi...

-Tu m'as chercher ?

-Oui...je voulais te retrouver...je ne voulais pas croire que tu était partit...je ne l'aurais pas supporter...

-Mao c'était très dangereux de venir ici regarde dans quel état tu es...

-Mais je t'aime j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te retrouver qu'importe les obstacles....alors...qu'est-ce que tu en dit...tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

-Mao....

Le brun avait passer une main dans les cheveux blond, sa tête callé contre son épaule.

-Je t'aime même si je ne sais pas encore tout ce que ça represente...mais j'ai peur...

-Mais je suis la Kyo...

-Je sais...

Ils se regardèrent alors intensement et fermèrent l'espace entre leur deux visage. Doucement ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant leur langue dans une dance douce, sensuelle mais plus intense. Mao avait entouré la taille du brun de ses bras, celui-ci avait ses bras atour de son cou, une main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Et à cette instant précis ils se dirent au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient allongés sur ce même toit, Kyo regardait le ciel une main derière la nuque en pensant.

'' papa j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais me dire, toi et maman votre secret c'était l'amour n'est-ce pas qu'importe vos differences aimer l'autre était plus fort, c'est pour ça que tu ne manger presque plus de chaire les sentiments avaient prit l'impasse sur tes instincts....mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire je l'ai trouver tu sais la personne qui me plait et qui est très spécial à mes yeux comme pour maman et toi...'' Il jetta un coup d'oeil sur la frimousse blonde endormit contre son torse qui lui tenait la main. Un sourire horna son visage. '' tu l'aurais aimer j'en suis certain, moi en tout cas oui et je l'aime, j'en suis sur...même si on est different je sais maintenant que chacun sera la pour l'autre.''

Mao se blottit un peu plus contre lui ne voulant plus lâcher sa main et à cette instant il se dit que peut-être la vrai vie ne commençait que maintenant.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut !!

Laissez vos opinions ^^

kisu kisu à la prochaine !!!


End file.
